


A pigeon

by Serpentina1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentina1/pseuds/Serpentina1
Summary: There's always hope...





	

A PIGEON

 

From atop Cliffside to which I went

I watch the waves rush onto the strand.

Just one step farther – the final one,

cause all my happiness seems gone.

 

Sky and sea are nothing but grey.

I look back and resolve there’s nothing to stay.

I shrink back from this world of hatred and pine,

I no longer want it to be mine.

 

A wizened tree,

leaves that are falling,

a deserted field and

ravens’ calling.

 

Such deep-black-birds of loneliness,

fighting each other without any success.

Just as people, who wouldn’t see

that together they’re meant to be.

 

All of a sudden appears in the night

a hopefully gleaming, tiny light.

Neither sea nor sky remain grey.

They’re shining the prettiest blue at day.

 

The tree returns to former powers.

The sunlit field is covered in flowers.

Birds are chirping,

while crows take a run.

One of them is swinging up to the sun.

 

As soon as it reaches the golden light,

it transforms to - a pigeon,

pure white and light.

 

I reach out for it.

Touch it – and change it to

the shape my Love that’s finally – you.

 

You saved me.

You gave me all strength I need.

You saved me – Dearest.

You did succeed!


End file.
